The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the simultaneous freeing of yarn in a group of cops during the changing of cops in circular spinning machines with spindles having no spindle appendages, in which a yarn freeing rail which grips the yarn from the side is lowered from the area above the spindles to the foot of the spindles.
The similtaneous freeing of yarn in a group of cops makes it possible to substantially reduce the servicing time during the changing of cops, and thus the unproductive time, particularly when an automatic cops changing device is used.
German Offenlegungsschrift (Laid-Open U.S. Pat. Application) No. 2,235,165 discloses spinning machines with spindles which are provided with spindle appendages in the form of spinning fingers and in this arrangement the yarn is deflected to the side of the cop, after it has been freed by the spinning finger, by being gripped by a special yarn catching bar in the area below the upwardly pivoted yarn guides, the bar then being lowered toward the foot of the spindle.